


5 Times Deceit Lied to a Side and the One Time He Made Someone Accept the Truth

by colebrooks78



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Not Beta Read, The ships aren't a big focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colebrooks78/pseuds/colebrooks78
Summary: Deceit was a very underrated side in his very humble opinion. He made life more fun! Plus he had been there since the beginning, just like the other sides.Or:What the title says.Yooo!!! It's 4:20 am rn!!!Lol I'm tired, night.Also, the ships aren't a huge focus in this. Sorry.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	5 Times Deceit Lied to a Side and the One Time He Made Someone Accept the Truth

Deceit was a very underrated side in his very humble opinion. He made life more fun! Plus he had been there since the beginning, just like the other sides. 

1) Virgil:

He swore he really hadn't meant to the first time. It's just, Anx was his friend, and he had made Deciet mad, so naturally he was trying to make fun of him behind his back. As one does.

"Ugh, life is so scary and nothing good ever happens, I'm going to get stabbed in a back alleyway. Shmeh," he mimicked Anxiety making him sound as dumb as possible. 

He was trying to think of something else to make him say when he started to feel weird. His whole face itched like crazy. Deceit stepped away from his mirror and closed his eyes as he started rubbing his face. All of a sudden his hand stopped feeling his smooth scales and started feeling skin instead.

The twelve year old screamed and ripped his hand away from his face looking at it as though it was covered in blood. He whipped back around to look in his mirror, but saw a horrifying sight. Instead of his face, Deceit saw the familiar face of his best friend, Anxiety.

He screamed. Loudly.

So loudly that someoneust have heard him as the next thing he knew, his door was swinging open and there he stood, the edge lord himself.

"Dee, what's wro- what the hell?"

"Anxiety!" He called out spinning to look at his friend.

"Is that. Me? Am I hallucinating? I must be. God, this is weird."

Deceit panicked, "uh, yeah. You are. You shouldn't have eaten Deciet's leftovers from the light sides. You knew he called them and you didn't know what those sides might have done to it. You should go sleep this off in your room and apologize to Deceit tomorrow."

Virgil looked more and more freaked the longer Deciet spoke and it kind of made him feel bad for his friend. Kind of. But still, the only thing the boy could think of as he watched the literal personification of anxiety run back to his room, naturally as white as a ghost was that Anx had pretty much deserved it.

2) Patton:

Deceit could transform himself into his fellow sides. He couldn't believe it. Could everyone transform into the others? Down to a t? He didn't know, but he didn't think the others had realized it yet if could, based on Anxiety's response to seeing him looking like his best friend.

He had to test it out again. Only, who on? It couldn't be Anxiety, he might start to get suspicious. He was sometimes annoyingly intuitive when he tried. Plus 'hallucinating' yourself twice in two weeks probably isn't likely anyway and would probably make any one suspicious. He didn't really want to do it to Remus. He didn't really know why, but it didn't feel right to him.  
He could try one of the more neutral sized like Remy, but he's always out doing something.

Deciet sighed, standing up and walking to the kitchen, he needed some brain food.

"Logan, I think I like you." He froze right before opening the door. What was happening? "Of course I can't just say that! He'd think I'm crazy! He already thinks I'm dumb, probably. Maybe if I was more subtle? But he doesn't really get subtlety though..." If Deceit remembered correctly, that was Patton. He was the dumbest lightside in his honest opinion.  
That was it!

Surely he could easily fool Patton! Though Patton didn't seem like the type to believe that he was hallucinating himself. But who else could he be?

"Hey, Logan. Crazy to see you here. Want a cookie? Well it would work on me, oh who am I kidding, I always just end up saying something stupid when he's around," Patton sighed as Deceit lit up even more. It was a perfect idea!

He closed his eyes and focused on a mental image of who is essentially the brain. He felt glasses settling themselves on his face as he rubbed a hand over where he usually could feel his scales feeling revolted by the soft skin under his fingertips. Perfect. His transformation was complete.

"Hello, Patton." He said strolling into the kitchen, "it's so good to see you."

Patton spun around from looking blankly at an open cabinet.

"Logan! I didn't expect to see you here. Why are you here?"

"To get food?" Deceit somewhat unconsciously asked. "Isn't that you're doing too?"

"Yes, of course!" I was just, um, when did the right foot notice that the other foot had gone?"

"What?" Deceit blinked not understanding how this had anything to do with literally anything. 

"Nothing because it never left!" Patton shouted. 

Oh. Well that was a little funny he supposed. However, Patton seemed to like Logan and though Deciet didn't know either of them well, he supposed that you like someone who thinks you're funny so he laughed a little causing Patton's eyes to open wider in surprise. Oh. Well, apparently he stands corrected.

"Logan, are you feeling okay?" Well, shoot.

"Not really, I was up most of last night worrying about adultry." Deceit word-vomited in a last ditch effort to get Patton to ignore all of his inaccuracies. This was exhausting. Deceit made a mental note to never do this again. He wasn't very good at it.

"Um," Patton blushed, "you'll probably think I'm stupid, but what's adultry?"

This kid didn't know what adultry was? How? Then, a wicked funny idea sprang to his mind.

"It's, um. How do I explain this? It's what we're doing now."

"Standing in the kitchen?"

"No, becoming adults. Adultry is the process of becoming an adult." He rubbed a hand over his glasses-wearing-too-soft face suddenly feeling very tired. He yawned, "since I didn't sleep well, I should probably turn in now, or at least tuck in for a little bit, I'm afraid I probably won't remember this tomorrow Patton, goodnight!" He called out booking it out of there.

He was never doing that again. It was too scary.

3) Remus:

This one he slightly regrets doing. The others were kind of funny, but this one truly backfired. 

Remus had been being his usual 'charming' self as Thomas was getting ready for his first day of his senior year of high school when he froze. This did not cause him or Anxiety any alarm as this usually just meant that he was getting another gross idea that would all laugh at.

As he stared at his friend, he really couldn't help but admire his courage. Himself and Anx both refused to share their names with the others, not because they didn't trust them, just, giving others your name gives them the opportunity to have power over you.  
Remus apparently either didn't share this sentiment or didn't care. Probably the latter. Remus never seemed to care about the fears of Anx or himself. Remus was fearless.

"Guys!" Remus shouted suddenly pulling Deceit out of his trance.

"What?" Anx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Thomas ate his deodorant and drank his cologne for breakfast? Wouldn't that be a great time saver?" Remus asked, sounding just so proud of himself.

"He could eat deodorant." Deceit said without thinking.

"What are you talking about? No he could-" Deceit stomped on Anxiety's foot and gave him a look, "could. He could. Totally."

"Yeah, I heard it's actually good for you, so he'd be eating a pretty balanced breakfast if he listened to you. You're really smart, Remus."

Remus beamed, "you really think so?"

"I know so."

And really, Deceit should not have been so suprised when the next day, instead of eating the breakfast the other dark sides found in the fridge, Remus pulled a stick of deodorant out of a pocket and began to eat that like some sort of energy bar.

4) Roman: 

Roman was almost as easy as his brother to convince of things. All Deceit had to do is find out what what his weakness was and Roman likes to be right and get what he wants.

"Roman, it's so good to see you. It's been ages, I love what you've done with your hair."

Roman, who had started shifting uncomfortably when they first ran into each other, started to smile welcoming at Deceit.

"Really? Ya know, noone else that I've spoken to liked it, but I knew it was a good choice. I'm thinking of making it a new style for Thomas and I'm so glad you felt you could tell me you liked it. It's so sad that the others-" Deciet's mind began to wander. He really hoped this particular aquantence would be worth his trouble later.

5) Logan:

Logan was a tough one to convince of anything. Usually. Honestly, it usually made him quite boring as he was usually quite truthful. But Deciet felt confident about this attempt.

Yes, he had tried before and yes Logan saw through all of his impersonations of the other sides.

But practice made perfect and if there was one side Logan never fact checked, it was Patton. Really, it was sad how quickly the mind was to trusting the heart.  
Now, Deceit was perfecting his morality cosplay and was using Logan as a test subject to see how well he was able to pull him off. He was working on being able to impersonate all of his fellow sides, but only for his own entertainment, of course. He wouldn't even think of doing it for any other reason.

This time he decided that he should have Patton learn a new word but give Logan a different definition than the actual meaning. Hopefully he wouldn't realize it had been Deceit all along until it was too late.

"Logan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He called cheerfully as he swung Logan's door open.  
Logan was sitting at his desk staring at a rubik's cube that was sitting at eye level on a shelf. He jumped as his door opened and his eyes grew fractionally larger.

"Why, Patton. Salutations. I've been here since we had breakfast, I thought you were aware?" He asked tilting his head a little.

"Oh, darn! I probably should have, but I was just so excited to tell you!" He wiggled his whole body in a way he hoped looked excited. He looked at Logan with the big eyes that always seemed to short circuit himself whenever Patton used them. Not that Patton was aware that he was doing them, nor Logan's responce to The Look. Patton was somewhat of an idiot. 

"Well, this is just too cute to process. I mean, what did you want to tell me, Patton?" 

"I learned one of those big words you like to use! It was on the Animal Planet channel while Thomas and I were watching and I thought, since you missed it, you might like to know. If you haven't heard it before. Which you may have. That would be fine I guess-" he kept going until Logan cut him off as he knew he would. Logan enjoys cutting people off and he doesn't like it when Patton gets insecure of himself. Not that he always recognizes when Patton is feeling insecure. But Logan understands words so Deceit is banking on that helping him realize that 'Patton' is feeling insecure about telling Logan about the new word.

"It is quite all right Patton. You'll have to tell me the word before I can tell you if I've already memorized it or not. Not that there's anything wrong with me knowing the word before you. What matters is the knowledge we would both have."

"Oh, good! Well the word is 'infinitesimal' have you heard it before?" The prick better not have heard of it before, this is the furthest Deciet has ever gotten with Logan.

"No, actually," Logan looked suprised and Deceit could have cheered. "What does it mean?"

"Well, according to the announcer guy, 'elephants have an infinitesimal size, so I think that would make it mean really big, right," Deciet fluttered his eyes, go big or go home, right? Or should he say, infinitesimal?

"I would assume so, Patton. It was kind of you to share this information with me. Is there anything else I could help you with at this time?" 

"No, I'm just glad you are able to use our new word!" He smiled big and unconsciously shrugged one shoulder as he turned to the door, "see ya, Logan," and he walked out probably truly looking like Patton as he could not keep the grin off his face.

Mission accomplished. He vaguely wondered if he could convince Thomas himself at this point. Then he shook his head, he couldn't get too ahead of himself. Maybe with a little more practice.

+1) Thomas

"I want to go to the call back."

Good. Thomas stopped lying to himself and, in turn, all of his other sides. It was about time.

"I sentence you..." wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> It's too late for me to be writing. Sorry if it sicked. I tried. Um, please leave a comment for my sleep deprived self? Thanks! ^_^ <3


End file.
